


Touch

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was scared when he first started the radio show and it took him a while to figure out why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Dan’s biggest fear when starting the radio show is that it was live. He couldn’t mess up, if he did it would be heard by everyone and there was no going back. When he mentioned this to Phil Phil asked how it was any different than the live shows that they both did every week and Dan didn’t know how to explain it except for the fact that it was. Maybe it was because it was two hours, or that if they did mess up colossally they couldn’t just stop and blame it on YouNow. Or maybe it was because they were actually getting paid to do this and if Dan cursed too many times he could get them fired. But whatever it was it terrified Dan and kept him from getting very little sleep at all the night before.

Dan did eventually figure out what he was so afraid of, it took a few weeks but one day during a show he got it. He couldn’t touch Phil, at all. And he’d never had to deal with that before, because even during live shows he could still hold Phil’s hand out of sight of the camera and that was fine, it made it worth the fact that he had to watch everything he said for an hour. But this was twice as long and he couldn’t hold Phil’s hand or have his on Phil’s lower back or elbow and he hated it. It made him feel vulnerable and scared and kind of wish that the whole of the country couldn’t see them. But they got used to it, and after a few months they ever figured out how to get around it.

They both were acutely aware of all the cameras around the room and after a while they had both memorized exactly where they could and could not see and they learned how to work around it. They couldn’t touch on the arms or really anything above each other’s waist but they could touch legs. At first when Dan did it he could tell that Phil was surprised and put off by the gesture but after a few weeks it became normal for them. And by the time August came it was second nature for Dan to brush his leg up against Phil’s when he said something wrong or he needed to get his attention or just to reassure him that he was there and that everything was okay.

They never had the issue of people seeing because in their original studio there weren’t any cameras that captured their waist down. But they had moved studios at the beginning of the month and they had just assumed that the new one wouldn’t either. So they were both very surprised one day when Dan was scrolling through Tumblr and they came across a gif of their legs. Had it been a few months earlier Dan would have flipped, but he was slowly coming to terms with being more affectionate with Phil so seeing the gif didn’t make him mad. It just made him happy to see the fans happy.


End file.
